


violate all the love that I'm missing

by carolss



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu te amo Natacha” Elizabeth diz entre gemidos.





	violate all the love that I'm missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



“Eu te amo Natacha” Elizabeth diz entre gemidos.

Natacha se pergunta se Elizabeth sabe que ela está mentindo quando diz isso.

Talvez não, ela não estaria na sua cama se não fosse por Rudolph, mas ao contrario da maioria das outras que já estiveram na sua mesma posição a pequena Elizabeth parece realmente gostar as curvas do seu corpo ao invés de apenas fazer o que ela acha que Rudolph quer que ela faça. Aquilo para a sua pequena ratinha é prazer e desejo ao invés de degradação apenas para manter o olhar de um astro de cinema voltado para ela por mais um momento.

Mas se Elizabeth tivesse a chance de ter Rudolph apenas para si ela a largaria sem hesitar. Natacha não tem dúvidas.

“Eu te amo também Elizabeth” Natacha mente e a beija.

E Elizabeth acredita.


End file.
